Massage devices of the type indicated above are also commonly known as vibrators, which come in many different shapes and sizes. There are, for example, battery-operated vibrators with direct control or control by way of a cable and also vibrators in the form of “love balls” with remote control based on the Bluetooth protocol, for example. Direct-control vibrators on which additional external elements can be mounted to intensify the vibrational effect are also known.